Quantitative evaluation of Hepatitis C RNA (HCV RNA) has great utility in predicting and monitoring response to interferon therapy. However, quantitative HCV RNA determination is affected by many factors associated with specimen handling and processing. Our goal is to determine the effect of various conditions of HCV RNA quantification, then use those parameters to guide specimen handling and processing in a multicenter trial of interferon therapy based on HCV RNA levels.